Bringing Up Beth
by miniana
Summary: Beth centered, with some Faberry, as seen through her eyes. One-Shot.


**Title: **Bringing up Beth

**Description: **Beth centered and some Faberry, as seen through her her eyes.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee, don't own Faberry, don't own Beth, don't own basically anything.

* * *

Little Beth remembered the day when the lady who looked like her momma visited for the first time. She was playing with her pink microphone and a big girl kneeled next to her and put a star in the microphone. She had bright eyes and pretty clothes and was very pink too.

Little Beth giggled and the big girl smiled at her. She loved that smile.

Little Beth used to call her Wachel and then one day when her tooth came out, Wachel made a big theater and her little white tooth was the star. Little Beth really liked stars, now. But they were pink, they weren't gold.

Bethie started calling her big sis after she heard her mommy saying she was also Rachel's mom. Rachel smiled her big smile and started to have water in her eyes. Bethie stood up and took the water away and Rachel chuckled. She didn't want her big sis's smile to be ruined by stupid water. She loved that smile.

Bethie had her first recital when she was six, because Rachel thought it was important to cement child growth. Bethie didn't really get it, but she liked to dance, so she did. And she was very good. Mrs. Roberts, her dance teacher, always said she was the best dancer they had.

Bethie was told a lot that she was a little Berry like her big sister, and Bethie would always smile, now missing three teeth, and say she liked being very Berry and everyone laughed.

Beth was eight when Rachel showed up with a blonde lady. She told the blonde lady that she was very Berry and the blonde lady smiled and told her that yes, she was very Berry, and she was very glad for it.

Beth found out the blonde lady was called Quinn and that if she got really close to the mirror, she could see Quinn's eyes. One day, Rachel and Quinn were holding hands and Beth pouted because Rachel could only hold hands with her. Quinn started showing up a lot.

Beth really liked Quinn, because Quinn got her a puppy for her 10th birthday, even though Rachel scolded her because they were supposed to wait for Christmas. Beth liked when Rachel and Quinn fought, because it wasn't really fighting and they'd always hug each other and whisper in each other's ears in the end.

Bee was twelve when Rachel showed up without her usual smile, saying Quinn couldn't make it that day. They had a really quiet dinner and Rachel didn't want to play Sing Star. It was really weird. Quinn came the next day and asked how Rachel was doing because she hadn't seen her in a while, which Bee thought even weirder.

Bee managed to get Rachel and Quinn together in her house at the same time, and she told them how stupid they were because they were mad. Bee loved them both and they were being silly over something that really didn't matter. Bee remembers they looked at her like she was really smart, but really all she wanted was her two friends back.

Drizzle was fourteen when her uncle Puck visited her for the first time and called her Drizzle. She really liked it.

Drizzle was fifteen when she walked in on Rachel and Quinn kissing. She'd seen two girls in her school do the same, but it was like, totally different. They told her they had been dating for some years now, and they got together after Rachel started bringing Quinn around. Really, it was mostly thanks to her. Drizzle felt totally accomplished.

Beth was sixteen when she was told Quinn and Puck were her birth parents. She already suspected, but she faked surprise after her mom told her, anyway. Rachel asked her if she was okay with it and Beth told her the truth: she had this huge family that adored her. She was more than okay.

Beth was there when Quinn and Rachel finally got married. She got to be a bridesmaid and whistle really loud like her dad Puck had taught her. Santana caught the bouquet and Brittany squeaked in delight.

Beth was eighteen when they decided to have a baby and asked her for an opinion on names. She tried Drizzle, and her uncle Finn agreed. They were both smacked on the head twice.

Beth was nineteen when Quinn had her first, well _second, _baby, this precious little girl they named Emma who was the spitting image of Rachel. Emma was born healthy with all twenty fingers and a vocal box that could rival her mother's. Beth had to babysit a lot so they could get some sleep.

Beth suffered a lot when Rachel birthed Charlie, because Quinn fainted and she had to hold Rachel's hand until the kid popped out. He was hazel-eyed and brown haired and Quinn complained because Emma was Rachel's miniature and she wanted one as well. Beth herself was hazel-eyed and brown haired, with a rather distinctive nose.

Beth was twenty-three when it happened. She wasn't really planning it. She had a steady boyfriend, but she was still going through college. She decided she'd have the baby anyway.

Beth cried when little Ray came into the world and all of her family was there. Her boyfriend was tall and blonde, and Quinn got her wish for a miniature, even if it was her grandson.

Beth was twenty-five when she got married, right after her college graduation. She eloped and left her mother in charge of Ray for a few days.

Beth was twenty-six and her life was perfect.

* * *

Leave a review or some criticism? Thank you! :)


End file.
